ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Fist II (San d'Oria)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist and ask you to tell him recipes by selecting crystals and ingredients from a list. # You will earn Allied Notes 680 and Experience Points 190, if successful. Notes *'Time is limited' when selecting crystals and ingredients. You will fail the mission if you take too long to select ingredients and crystals. ** The time limit is quite short; there is probably not enough time to pull up a web page. It is recommended that you know these recipes by rote rather than looking them up as you go. *The list of possible crystal and ingredient choices is increased to 5 per menu from 4 in Crystal Fist I (S). Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Tarutaru Stool - + Elm Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Yew Wand - + Yew Lumber + Yagudo Feather **Flute - + Maple Lumber + Parchment **Willow Wand - + Willow Lumber + Insect Wing **Chestnut Sabots - + Chestnut Lumber + Sheep Leather **Elm Staff - + Elm Lumber + Ram Horn **Holly Staff - + Holly Lumber + Sheep Tooth **Chestnut Wand - + Chestnut Lumber + Bird Feather **Boomerang - + Cotton Thread + Maple Lumber **Maple Wand - + Chocobo Feather + Maple Lumber **Tree Sap - + Chestnut Log + Maple Sugar **High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand **Ash Staff - + Ash Lumber + Bat Fang **Yew Fishing Rod - + Yew Lumber + Linen Thread **Traversiere - + Oak Lumber + Parchment **Humus - + Elm Log + Bay Leaves *'Clothcraft' **Cotton Hachimaki - + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth **Cotton Headband - + Cotton Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Flax Headband - + Carbon Fiber + Linen Cloth **Flaxseed Oil - + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Mana Cloak - + Magical Linen Cloth + Cloak **Mist Mitts - + Smooth Velvet + Garish Mitts **Red Grass Thread - + Red Moko Grass + Red Moko Grass **Soil Hachimaki - + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth **Talisman Cape - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cape **Talisman Obi - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Heko Obi **Wool Thread - + Sheep Wool + Sheep Wool *'Smithing' **Baghnakhs **Bronze Dagger **Bronze Knife **Dagger **Faceguard **Knife **Kunai **Mythril Knife **Pickaxe **Tuck **Twicer **War Pick **Iron Mask *'Bonecraft' **Eldritch Bone Hairpin **Beetle Mask **Beetle Earring **Gemshorn **Cornette **Shell Ring **Turtle Shield **Horn Ring **Shell Earring **Bone Ring **Bone Arrowheads **Fang Arrowheads **Manashell Ring **Bone Pick **Healing Harness *'Alchemy' **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber **Baking Soda - + Rock Salt + Movalpolos Water **Bittern - + Salinator + Distilled Water **Bronze Bullet - + Bronze Ingot + Firesand **Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe **Coffee Powder - + Roast Coffee Beans **Copper Bullet - + Firesand + Copper Ingot **Copper Nugget - + Meteorite + Panacea **Cornstarch - + Millioncorn + Millioncorn **Distilled Water - + Tahrongi Cactus **Minnow - + Copper Ingot + Glass Fiber **Polyflan Paper - + Polyflan **Vermilion Lacquer - + Mercury + Sulfur **Wax Sword - + Bronze Sword + Beeswax **Poison Potion - + Mercury + Poison Dust *'Cooking' **Baked Popoto - [[Fire Crystal|'Fire Crystal']] + Popoto + Selbina Butter **Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Hard-Boiled Egg - [[Fire Crystal|'Fire Crystal']] + Bird Egg + Distilled Water **Lik Kabob - [[Fire Crystal|'Fire Crystal']] + Lik + Bomb Arm **Melon Juice - + Watermelon + Thundermelon **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Roast Carp - + Moat Carp + Rock Salt **Roast Pipira - + Pipira + Rock Salt **Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Selbina Butter - + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt **Speed Apple - + Faerie Apple + Honey **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Yogurt **Shadow Apple - + Coffee Powder + Faerie Apple *'Leathercraft' **Lizard Cesti **Breath Mantle **Leather Bandana **Leather Belt **Warrior's Belt **Sandals **Lizard Belt **Healing Vest **Lizard Gloves *'Goldsmithing' **Poet's Circlet - + Copper Ingot + Mythril Ingot **Silver Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Silver Ingot **Silver Belt - + Silver Ingot + Lizard Belt **Silver Mittens - + Silver Chain + Chain Mittens **Light Opal - + White Rock **Lapis Lazuli - + Blue Rock **Sardonyx - + Red Rock **Clear Topaz - + Translucent Rock ~ or ~ + Sparkling Stone **Tourmaline - + Green Rock **Hiraishin - + Copper Ingot + Silver Ingot **Poisona Ring - + Neutralizing Silver Ingot + Silver Ring **Amethyst - + Purple Rock **Vision Ring - + Vision Amethyst Stone + Amethyst Ring **Onyx - + Black Rock **Amber Stone - + Yellow Rock ---- Game Description Client: (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details.